Hermione au pays des Merveilles
by Deediii
Summary: Il n'avait fallu qu'un excès de joie pour que l'accident se produise. Tout avait alors été chamboulé. Pomfresh devenait hystérique, Neville devenait alcoolique, Seamus piquait des crise d'angoisse à répétition et Hermione, la pauvre Hermione, se demandait si elle était dans un rêve ou si Pattenrond venait bel et bien de parler et de disparaître sous ses yeux.


"Une forte imagination produit l'événement." - Montaigne

* * *

 ** _1995 – Potions_**  
 ****  
Nous étions en cour de potions lorsque le drame arriva.  
Je faisais équipe avec Neville et naturellement, je lui ai dit de ne pas toucher aux ingrédients sauf si le Professeur Rogue pointait le bout de son nez. Au terme des deux heures, le contenu de mon chaudron avait la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance : bleu lagon et liquide comme de l'eau. J'étais très fière de moi et lança un coup de point dans l'épaule de Neville comme signe de victoire. Grossière erreur. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit si peu stable sur ses deux pieds : il valsa en arrière et tomba sur ses fesses emportant avec lui toute l'étagère de potion sur le mur d'à côté.

Ai-je besoin de préciser que Rogue était entré dans une colère folle ? Il commença par se retourner lentement, puis il me regarda dans les yeux et tout aussi lentement il baissa son regard vers Neville qui croupissait sous les liquides visqueux. Rogue cria.

« – Qui m'a refilé cette bande d'incapables ? Cent point en moins pour Gryffondor ! Comment vais-je faire pour rattraper toutes ces potions ?! Du gaspillage, voilà ce que c'est ! Cent points ce n'est rien, vous méritez l'exclusion pour ça ! Vous, Finnigan, emmenez cet empoté de Londubat à l'infirmerie avant que sa peau fonde sous ce mélange ! Et vous Granger, nettoyez-moi ce bazar ! Vous serez exclu de mon cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Voilà à peu de choses près ce que Rogue nous avait dit. Comme s'il manquait du piment à cette scène déjà bien pathétique, nous vîmes la porte s'entrouvrir avant même que Seamus transportant Neville l'ait atteint. Pourtant personne ne passa le seuil. C'est alors que j'eus l'idée de baisser mes yeux.

Qu'avais-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?  
Pattenrond venait de faire son entrée, aussi doucement que d'habitude. La salle, après la colère de Rogue, avait été plongée dans un lourd silence. Aussi, le long ronronnement de mon chat ne passa pas inaperçu. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que déjà la boule orangée sautilla sous les tables tout en miaulant. Il vint à mes pieds, se frotta contre mes jambes et alla là où Neville se trouvait il y a quelques minutes : c'est-à-dire à la flaque de potion mélangée. Personne n'avait parlé, cela semblait improbable.

Profitant du fait que nous soyons pétrifiés par l'étonnement, Pattenrond trouva bon de laper le liquide rosâtre. Il but une bonne partie avant que Rogue ne crie encore une fois.

« – Granger ! Ce chat est à vous ?!  
– Oui, Professeur, j'avais une toute petite voix, ayant peur pour la suite des événements.  
– Sortez immédiatement cette bestiole de ma salle, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans les salles de cours, encore moins ici !  
– Oui Prof- mais il me coupa.  
– J'ai dit immédiatement ! »

Je sursautai et allai vite prendre mon chat. Cependant, celui-ci n'était pas du même avis. Il me griffa, répandant par la même occasion du liquide rose dans ma plaie. Il feula et continua de boire tant bien que mal ce que je considérais comme du poison.  
J'arrivai cependant à l'enlever de là, et je le gardai contre moi.

« – Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Finnigan ? Que ce bon à rien meurt dans vos bras ? Et vous, Granger, si vous ne voulez pas que j'en finisse avec ce maudit chat, emmenez-le avec Londubat. Tous les autres, remplissez une fiole de votre potion et sortez de cette classe ! » 

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas dire deux fois. J'aidai Seamus à porter Neville à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je déposai Pattenrond par terre et il fila sous un des lits. Madame Pomfresh arriva très vite et après plusieurs tests, elle nous prévint des conséquences de tout cela.

« – Monsieur Londubat aura des hallucinations et aura envie de boire.  
– Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?  
– Il m'a déjà demandé du whisky et m'appelle « mon lapin », je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard.  
– Ah ... Donc tous ceux qui sont en contact avec ce mélange vont halluciner ?  
– Tous ceux qui ont ingéré une infime partie, oui.  
– Ah. Et moi je ne risque rien avec la blessure que m'a faite Pattenrond ?  
– Je ne pense pas que ça causera quelque chose, cependant je désinfecte vite cette plaie. On ne sait jamais. Où est Pattenrond ?  
– Sous ce lit ! »

Nous ne l'avions plus vu depuis que nous étions arrivés. Aussi, lorsque Pomfresh se baissa pour regarder s'il était bien là, elle ne vit que du vide.

« – Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Nous sursautâmes tous à l'entente de cette voix inconnue. Neville pointa l'étagère du fond de la salle de son doigt. Mme Pomfresh, Seamus et moi nous nous retournâmes afin de voir qui avait parlé. Et là ma bouche s'ouvrit comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

En haut, parmi les fioles et les bandages se trouvait .. Un sourire. Il commença d'ailleurs à bouger et donc à parler. Ou plutôt chanter.

« - _Fleurpageons_  
 _Les rhododendroves_  
 _Gyrait et vomblait dans les vabes_  
 _On frimait vers les pétunias_  
 _et les momerates embradent_  
– Quoi ?! s'exclama Madame Promfresh. Qu'est-il en train de dire ?!  
– Madame, c'est un poème...  
– Mais qu'est donc cette chose ?  
– Moi ? nous regardâmes à nouveau le sourire et vîmes un corps apparaître autour des dents blanches.  
– Pattenrond ?!  
– C'est moi ! »

Soit je délirais vraiment et donc Pomfresh m'avait menti quant à mes hallucinations, soit je voyais vraiment Pattenrond. Et d'ailleurs, était-ce bien lui ? Il était devenu rose avec des rayures mauves. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés jaunes.

« – Madame, j'hallucine toujours ou vous voyez la même chose que moi ? s'enquit Neville.  
– J'ai dû avaler le poison sans y faire attention !  
– Mais Madame, moi aussi je le vois ! s'affola Seamus.  
– Vous avez dû en ingurgiter aussi.  
– Moi je pense qu'il est bel et bien réel.  
– Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi comme si que je n'étais pas là » 

Pattenrond passa alors sa longue queue autour de son corps et le fit disparaître. Je passai outre le fait que mon chat pouvait parler et devenir invisible et je m'exclamai.

« – Attend, ne t'en va pas ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide !  
– Ah oui ? il leva la queue vers son visage et fit apparaître un oeil jaune.  
– Oui ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y avait dans ces liquides.  
– Non ! Mais c'est bien ainsi »

Seamus se leva d'un bon et se rendit vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Il essaya de les ouvrir mais ne pu rien faire ! Nous étions coincés ici, entre hallucinés et chat parlant. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

« – _Fleurpageons_  
 _Les rhododendroves_  
 _Gyrait et vomblait dans les vabes_  
 _On frimait vers les pétunias_  
 _et les momerates embradent_  
– Pattenrond, s'il te plaît, dis-nous comment sortir d'ici !  
– Qui t'a dit que je le sais ?  
– Tu m'as l'air de connaître le coin étant donné que tu t'es rendu seul, comme un grand, dans ma salle de Potion !  
– Tu as raison ! Mais qu'allez-vous donc rechercher à l'extérieur ?  
– De l'aide !  
– Si moi je voulais chercher un de l'aide, je sortirais d'ici.  
– C'est ce que nous voulons faire !  
– Quoi donc ?  
– Sortir d'ici !  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Pour chercher de l'aide ! »

Je me retournai vivement vers l'infirmière pendant que Pattenrond fit disparaître ses rayures mauves et ensuite ses rayures roses tout en chantant le couplet du poème que j'avais tant répété les soirs où je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Sur son lit, Neville commençait à chanter avec mon chat. Il nous demanda de lui servir du Whisky. Madame Pomfresh semblait en pleine crise de nerfs et se défoulait en essayant d'ouvrir les portes.  
Seamus, quant à lui, essayait de se calmer en buvant une grande tasse d'eau chaude : il n'y avait plus de thé.

J'avais l'impression d'être parmi des fous et je m'approchai de l'étagère ou se tenait Pattenrond avant qu'il ne disparaisse. 

« – Psst, Pattenrond ?  
– Oui ? il était apparu plus loin sur un lit faisant face à Neville. Je m'approchai doucement et vint m'asseoir près de lui.  
– Sais-tu où est-ce que je pourrai trouver le plus proche des professeurs ?  
– Il faut passer par là ! il montra du doigt Madame Pomfresh qui se déchaînait sur la porte.  
– Euh, non non, merci, je ne veux pas l'angoisser plus que cela.  
– Il y a bien sûr une autre solution, j'arrivais avec encore plus de peine à me faire à l'idée que je parlais à mon chat qui était mauve et rose et parfois invisible.  
– Quoi donc ?  
– Tu pourrais aller voir Dumbledore ?  
– J'aimerai bien, mais par où passer ?!  
– Par là ! il désigna une fenêtre dans le fond de l'infirmerie qui était entrouverte. Je sautai sur mes pieds me traitant d'idiote pour ne pas avoir pensé aux fenêtres.  
– Cependant...  
– Quoi ? dis-je en me retournant vers Pattenrond.  
– Le directeur est fou, bien évidemment.  
– Quoi ?!  
– Il n'y a rien à faire, Hermione, tout le monde est fou ici ! »

Et il éclata de rire. De ces rires qui font froid dans le dos.

J'allai quand même vers la fenêtre et passai à travers l'ouverture. Je devais absolument trouver de l' que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que la fenêtre donnait sur le vide. Du coup, j'étais là, les pieds pendants, à attendre qu'une meilleure idée me vienne en tête. Je fis alors un Accio Balais. Là encore je n'avais pas prévu qu'au moins dix balais obéissent à mon sort. J'en pris un au hasard et l'enfourcha. J'avais toujours été nulle en Vol, mais j'arrivai tant bien que mal jusqu'au Grand Hall.

Je laissai le balai par terre et m'en allai jusqu'aux cachots : ils étaient plus près que le bureau de Dumbledore. J'espérais trouver de l'aide parmi mes camarades ou mon professeur. J'ouvris avec fracas la porte de la salle. Plusieurs paires d'yeux dérivèrent sur moi.

« – Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit, Miss Granger ? Les points enlevés à votre maison n'ont-ils pas suffit ? les quelques Gryffondor présents me foudroyèrent du regard.  
– Si si, mais là, c'est urgent, Madame Pomfresh s'acharne sur la porte, Seamus fait une crise d'angoisse et Neville délire complètement, il n'arrête pas de réclamer du whisky ! Et puis il y a Pattenrond qui parle et chante les poèmes que j'aime lire ! »

J'aurai dû réfléchir avant de parler. Ça semblait bête, dit comme ça. Étant donné que Rogue me regardait, étonné, j'entrai dans la salle, le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'est alors que nous vîmes la poignée de la porte s'actionner frénétiquement sans que la porte ne cède.

Rogue s'avança doucement, mit la main sur la poignée et l'actionna. La porte s'ouvrit par magie sur une Pomfresh exténuée, dont les cheveux habituellement coincés dans un chignon strict volaient tout autour de son visage rouge. Elle ne prit pas la peine de nous regarder et passa en murmurant un « _je suis libre !_ ». Il entra, examina la salle et revint me voir.

« – Ils ont juste besoin de repos !  
– Et pour mon chat ?  
– Il n'y avait pas de chat...  
– Mais si, regardez ! »

J'entrai dans la salle en appelant Pattenrond. Apparurent tout d'abord son sourire, puis ses yeux et enfin son corps. Je le pris avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître et l'emmena à Rogue. Il l'examina.

« – Il a ingéré une trop grosse dose de ce mélange, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste ainsi pour toujours !  
– Il n'y a rien à faire ?!  
– Non. Maintenant, laissez-les dormir et ne revenez pas de si tôt dans les cachots. »

Il repartit dans un froissement de cape me laissant là, les bras soutenant du vide -mon chat venait de disparaître.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière et haussai mes épaules. Je me rendis dans ma salle commune puis dans mon dortoir. Il a bien dit que j'avais besoin de repos. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve...


End file.
